Titanic
by DiamondMoonTears
Summary: A take on of the titanic except titans style! Rated M to be safe. R&R please.
1. The Cast

Hey! This is a takeon of the Titanic except titan's style! Before I post any of the chapters, let me show you who's playing who!

**The Cast:**

Jack Dawson (Robin)

Rose DeWill Bukater (Starfire)

Cal Hockley (RedX)

Ruby DeWitt Bukater (Blackfire)

Molly Brown (Jinx)

Mr. Andrews (Cyborg)

Captain (Aqualad) (I think it's Captain Smith…)

Fabrizo (Beast Boy)

Tara (Terra)

Tommy (Speedy)

Trudy (Bumble Bee)

Mr. Ismay (Val-Yor)

Will (Hot Spot)

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

And also, some additional characters will play smaller roles.

Just so people are aware, I might change a role here or there before I start posting chapters, so just be alert! I'm also trying to find the correct spellings of the names from the characters in Titanic, so I'm sorry if some are misspelled already!

I'll try to have the first chapter up as soon as I can!

Stargazer aka Moonprincess

Edit: I decided to have Raven play another character, and OC mind you. Don't worry, I think you guys will like it. Also, in place of Rose's mother, I'm going to put Blackfire as her sister (Another OC) in the story, so it won't be so akward. 50 percent done the next chapter. Hang in there please!


	2. Homesick

Hey! Sorry that this took so long getting up! I've been working hard (on all my writing) and I hope this pleases you.

But first (I love saying this, jk) review time!

**airhead123-** Yeah, I saw what you meant. So I decided to make her an OC. I couldn't make her the captain because Mr. Ismay founded the Titanic! (At least in my story, I really don't know who did) But thanks for the suggestion! Don't worry I have a good roll for her (winks)

**redX'slilangel-** Thanks! I hope this satisfies you!

**blondnerd-** Thanx! I can't wait myself!

**lemonlover-** I haven't gotten that far yet so I don't know if I'm gonna write it or not…. it wasn't in the story/movie though…hmm…...but this is my fanfic….

**LoVeAbLe AnGeL-** Thank you! I'll try to update as fast as I can. (Unfortunately, that's not very fast….)

**PerfectlyImperfect-** Thanks! I'm getting there!

**dlsky-** Same, I did find the story Titanic a little over the top, but o well. And, by the way, I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated 'Apprentices' in a long time. But at least you know now that I haven't given up on it! That's good!…I think….Well I'm very sorry and all the rest is explained in the 5th update and….I'm sorry! WAH

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

"Rose! ROSE!"

Rose winced.

She turned her gaze from the ocean to her sister. She was next to the topmost railing on the boat, gazing out on the horizon. There were lounge chairs almost littering the wooden deck around her. And some people strolled the deck here and there, but otherwise it was pretty quiet. That's why Rose was out there, to get away from all the noise.

Ruby, her sister and gem of the family, stood on the deck behind Rose with her hands on her hips and with a mean glare.

"Come ON! We're about to be late to the party tonight! Now we only have THREE HOURS to get dressed! I can not BELIEVE this! Wait till I tell mother!"

By now Rose had turned her back to her sister and gazed out at the sea again. She wasn't the least concerned about her mother right now. She was back home, where Rose wanted to be. She wouldn't have even gone on this ship if her mother hadn't made her accompany her sister.

They were sailing on the supposedly finest ship in the world, The Titanic. But instead of being the finest ship, it felt like a moving jail for Rose, taking her farther away from home.

Before she could finish her thought she was violently grabbed and whipped around by her sister, who was fuming.

"WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Ruby screamed into Rose's ear as she shook her shoulders.

The other people on the deck looked around, trying to find the source of the commotion.

Rose winced. Her hands gripped the railing just in case her sister had any ideas.

"Calm down your overreacting" Rose murmured as she turned her head down because of all the stares they were getting.

Then Ruby looked around and noticed that the people were still staring at them. She quickly put a fake grin on her face and said all to joyfully: "Yesss sister dearest! Now let us please depart for our rooms!" She grabbed Rose's arm with such force, that Rose stumbled a bit.

Rose sighed and let her sister drag her across the deck. She turned around and said a silent good-bye to the sparkling ocean before she was pulled away.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

AHH! I'm so sorry! So short! But that makes the next chapter much longer! Yay!

I hope that was ok, most of you already know I usually don't write many short chapters, so at least you'll know it won't be consistent.

SGMP


	3. Uncomfortable Dining and Pillow Fights

A/N: Hey! Back again!

Ok, first I'd like to identify the people that reviewed the last chapter:

PerfectlyImperfect

ll

Thank you for reviewing!

Hmm not too many reviews…. That's fine, it's not going to affect the updates or whatnot. But, was the last chapter that bad?

Well, on with the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Titanic, or Teen Titans, so I guess I own nothing really but this laptop…

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

"314…" Jack muttered to himself as he walked along the lower corridors of the R.M.S Titanic.

"314…..314….." He glanced at the door numbers as he walked past them. Fabrizio followed closely behind him.

"'Cuse me" Jack said as he bumped into an old couple. His bag was thrown over his shoulder and he made sure that it didn't hit anyone else.

"You know, you'd think they would have more color," Fabrizio said to Jack as he looked at the white walls as he passed them.

"And after all that money we paid too" Fabrizio grinned at his little joke. But his grin didn't last long when he almost tripped over Jack, who had stopped suddenly.

After he recovered, Fabrizio gave Jack a weird look. "Jack, why'd you stop-?"

"Because we're here," Jack said as he slipped the key he was given into the keyhole.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

Rose sat on the sun deck for lunch.

On her left, sat Cal, who had just ordered lamb for the two of them.

Rose hated lamb, in fact she was a vegetarian.

"Ah yes, Rose you like lamb, don't you honey?" Cal asked her as he began to softly rub his hand on her knee under the table.

Rose jerked her knees away from him. She cleared her throat to bring his eyes to her face and not to her legs.

Across from her at the table sat Molly Brown. She was what Ruby called 'New Money', for her husband had just recently hit gold Colorado, America and the business had grown exceedingly.

Molly saw what was going on and tried to pretend nothing was happening.

When the meals had arrived and Cal offered to cut Rose's meat, Molly saw the gesture from Cal to Rose. She gave a chuckle and leaned towards the couple.

"You gonna wipe her mouth with her napkin as well?" She asked. Mr. Ismay and Mr. Andrews, who were also sitting at the table, gave a laugh.

Mr. Ismay sat to the left of Cal. He was the White Star Lines managering directer and had supposedly named the Titanic.

Mr. Andrews, who was the master shipbuilder/architect of the Titanic, sat in between Ruby and Molly.

Cal glared at Molly. He opened his mouth to say something but Ruby quickly interjected.

"Cal, would you pass me the butter?" Rudy asked, she raised her eyebrows, trying to remind Cal they were with guests and that now was not the time for his temper.

Cal gave her a look as well, but still went to pass her the butter, which meant he had to reach over Rose to hand it to her. Rose tried her best to get out of the way, but somehow his arm brushed against her breasts never the less. He gave her a sneaky grin. She blushed and tried to hide it. Not only had she been embarrassed, but also now Cal was touching her! In public! She even admitted it to herself that she hasn't even slept with the guy yet.

Molly saw the whole thing. Her eyes narrowed. "Cal, is there something you wanted to say to Rose?" She asked with a tint of force.

Cal looked to Rose.

He smiled at her.

She didn't smile back.

His smile faded quickly. He put his arm around her. "Rose, sweet pea, what's wrong?"

Rose jerked and stood up the minute his arm touched her back. When he gave her a surprised look, she calmly said: "I need to go to the rest room."

She rose quickly and hurried out of the room. Cal looked after her, when he finally turned his attention back to the table, everyone was looking at him. He gave a nod, and the people began to go back to their meals. Until Ruby spoke up. "So Mr. Ismay, who was the brilliant man that thought up the name for such a grand ship…"

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

"Hi! How ya doin?" Jack offered a friendly hand to the man in front of him.

The man, not being able to understand english, gave Jack a weird look as he took his hand slowly.

Jack shook his hand up and down rapidly. He let go and turned to the other man in the small room. He held out his hand. The Russian just shook his head. Jack drew back his hand. "Okay then." He said and went back to his corner of the room to join Fabrizio, who was lying on the top bunk.

Jack grinned. "Hey! Who said you get top bunk!" He grabbed the pillow from the bottom bunk and threw it at Fabrizio.

He laughed and threw it back. His chocolate hair covered his eyes as he hurled another pillow at Jack.

Jack yelled playfully and dodged the on-coming pillow, but it hit one of the men who had his back turned behind him. Jack's eyes widened. The man turned around and glared bloody murder at the two.

Fabrizio jumped off the bed. He gaped and moved his mouth but no words came out. Jack quickly spoke up.

"Well, it's a beautiful day out, maybe we should go-" The man stood up and gripped his fists. "Okay, run!" Jack yelled to Fabrizio. And they ran out of the room in a blink of an eye.

Once they were gone the man nodded his head and sat back down next to his friend.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

Jack and Fabrizio ran down multiple hallways before they slowed down to catch their breath.

Jack bent over and put his hands on his knees. Fabrizio leaned against the wall huffing.

Jack looked over at Fabrizio.

Fabrizio looked over at Jack.

And together, they burst out laughing. Clutching his stomach Jack fell to the floor laughing and Fabrizio laughed even harder at that sight. Finally Jack stood up and put his arm around Fabrizio's shoulders.

"My friend, this will be a journey we will never forget."

Fabrizio smiled.

"Wanna go to the deck and see who can still spit the farthest?"

Jack laughed. "Your on!"

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

A/N: Aw yes, another short chapter. I had it much longer at first (much, MUCH longer) but then I decided to spilt it up so the readers would have time to absorb it all. I hope this was an okay chapter, because I kept going back, constantly making new changes. Oh and if anyone notices a flaw in this story (like wrong dates, etc…) would you please inform me so I can fix it right way? A girl can only do so much and might make careless errors without realizing it.

Well I hope this chapter was enjoyable, looking forward to seeing some feedback for this story again, until next time!

DMT


End file.
